Elves of Twilight
The Elves of Twilight are a group of elves which lived in the Twilight Forest. They once had a large thriving civilization, and were powerful in magic, until an outsider attacked and destroyed their city. The elves rebuilt in Merth, and eventually constructed a large empire around Highleaf in the years following the Invasion of Elysium. Over time many elves began to feel that they had lingered too long among mortals and have started moving west across the Far Sea. A Great Civilization Not much of the Twilight Elves' origin and history is known, but they built a city in the Twilight Forest, unbeknownst to the other factions in the Voltz War. The city became a magical hotspot in the forest, and many powerful elven wizards lived there. This ushered an age of peace and prosperity to the land. The Stranger Arrives Early in Voltz Wars: Season Four, a stranger arrived in the Elven City. Being a peaceful people, the elves welcomed him. The stranger knew much of magic, magic more powerful than that of which the elven wizards knew. With the stranger leading the wizards, things got even better in the city, crops were plentiful and life was good. Edd Reveals His True Intentions After two weeks of staying with the elves, the stranger gave a shining peace of meat to the High Wizard Galardon. It was later reviled this was a Porkcrux, and the stranger was Edd2012, who was bent on world destruction. Before the elves realized what was going on, Edd unleashed fire upon the city, and destroyed the tower of Laergulon (the only wizards who suspected Edd) in a massive explosion. Then Edd's monstrous Pigman Army attacked the city, killing many elves and reducing everything to rubble. Only a handful of elves escaped. A darkness then sickened the forest, originating from Galardon's Tower, covering the forest in a think fog. Ghostly visions appeared throughout the land and the remaining elves went into hiding. Joining David and Revenge When D 2the avid entered the Twilight Forest to gather a Lich King Trophy, he was confronted with the dark foggy and vision filled world. He quickly got lost and after hours if traveling came across a hideout with the remaining elves inside. After hearing the story of the city's fall from Lady Areth, who leads the last elves, David decided to help the elves and destroy the origin of the darkness in Galardon's Tower. Elvedui, an elf who had become guard of the hideout, traveled with David and three other elves to exact their revenge and save the Twilight Forest. The Elven Gardens of Elysium After David and the Elves defeat Galardon and his followers at his tower and restore peace to the realm, the Elves decide to return to David's city of Elysium to build a new home. Dubbed the Elven Gardens District, the Elves "planted" many houses in the northern sectors of the city. They also built and maintained the large farms right outside Elysium's walls. To further cement the alliance between elves and men, Lady Areth is set to be betrothed to David once his Golden-white Palace is complete. =Elves of Highleaf= Following the Invasion of Elysium, the remaining elves joined the Elysium Remnants. These elves would use magic to create the Elven forge of Highleaf, and over centuries time their descendants were known as the Elves of Highleaf. The leader of the Elves of Highleaf, Lady Smaik foresaw the return of FMB to Merth in Minecraft Aporkalypse, and began taking action to reinstate FunkMasterBlast was a High Lord of the realm. Category:Affiliations Category:Species Category:NPC characters Category:Army Category:Characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Voltz Wars: Season 4 Category:Minecraft Medieval Category:Minecraft Medieval Characters Category:Numerous Seasons